John Hammond
: "Welcome to Jurassic Park!" : —John Hammond's famous line Dr John Hammond was the owner of Jurassic park and founder of InGen. History of his Life Jurassic Park (1993) In the film, John Parker Hammond is a flamboyant venture capitalist from Scotland, having built his fortune in Petticoat Lane, England. He also held parks in Kenya, Costa Rica, and other tropical locations. He is somewhat similar to his novel counterpart, but not as dark a character. While the novel's Hammond is cold, ruthless and in many ways the stereotypical businessman (i.e. uncaring about people and Machiavellian in his attempts to control his creation), the film's Hammond is affable and kind and is genuinely concerned about the well-being of his grandchildren and the other visitors and workers at the park. He also cares about his dinosaurs, but is understanding when the park fails. The turning point for Hammond in the film is when Ellie Sattler bluntly tells him that he "never had control" and that the only thing that matters now is the survival of the people they love. Hammond is visibly struck by Ellie's words and spends the remainder of the film doing whatever he can to make sure that they all survive Jurassic Park. Unlike the novel character, the film's John escapes Jurassic Park and resigns himself to agreeing with Dr. Grant that the park was a failure and should not be endorsed. "You were right and I was wrong there; did you ever expect to hear me say such a thing?" ''-John Hammond to Ian Malcolm'' Four years after the Isla Nublar Incident, an ailing John resides in a mansion. Having been fired as CEO of InGen and replaced by his nephew, Peter Ludlow, he has become a naturalist rather than an industrialist. He is seen talking with Ian Malcolm about sending a team to Isla Sorna to document the animals. Ian becomes angry when John reveals that he has allowed Ian's girlfriend Sarah Harding to go to Isla Sorna, and reluctantly goes after her. John is briefly seen in the San Diego Incident CNN broadcast saying that the dinosaurs should be left alone on Isla Sorna, and he finishes with Ian's quote, "life will find a way." "Now what John Hammond and InGen did at Jurassic Park is create genetically engineered, theme-park monsters - nothing more and nothing less." ''- Alan Grant'' Hammond is only mentioned by Dr. Grant once in a conference; he still doesn't agree with John's original intentions. Hammond had in fact passed away shortly after the events of The Lost World, as he was shown to be bedridden and on life support. Trivia * Hammond is usually likened to Walt Disney, and his park to Disneyland and Walt Disney World. Both director Steven Spielberg and Jurassic Park author Michael Crichton have described the character as "the dark side of Walt Disney." * Hammond was the only surviving character present on the island, throughout the Isla Nublar Incident, who escaped any confrontation with carnivorous dinosaurs. * In one script he was supposed to fall down a hill (as in the novel), hit his head and become unconscious, drowning in a puddle of water. Before the end credits, a fly was to land on his hand. * Hammond has a different middle name in the novel canon than in the film canon. In both Trespasser and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, his middle name is said to be Parker, whereas the novel names him thus: "...John Alfred Hammond and his “Pachyderm Portfolio” raised $870 million in venture capital to finance his proposed corporation..." * His catchphrase throughout the first Jurassic Park film was "spared no expense." * Hammond walks with a pronounced yet unexplained limp in the first two films. In the first film, he often uses a cane to walk, although capable of walking without it for short distances. Hammond's cane is tipped with an oval-shaped piece of amber containing a mosquito, a reminder of the basis upon which his dream is built. * Curiously, Hammond's views on genetics and science differ between canons. In both the novel and Trespasser canon, Hammond says he has a child's idea of science: test tubes, explosions and miracles. However, the film states that he is a "Doctor", a title which can only be granted by spending years in scientific education. * In the original film, he states that he witnessed the birth of every dinosaur on the island. * John Hammond's favorite dinosaur changes between websites; Jurassic World claims it to be Tyrannosaurus rex, but Jurassic Park: Builder that it's Allosaurus. Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Males